This invention relates to an improved process for the production of an angiotensin I converting enzyme inhibitor. In particular, it relates to an improvement in the process for the production of an angiotensin I converting enzyme inhibitor (hereinafter ACE inhibitor) which process comprises culturing Streptomyces chromofuscus NRRL 15098 under submerged aerobic fermentation conditions in an aqueous nutrient culture medium containing assimilable sources of carbon, nitrogen, and inorganic salts.
The ACE inhibitors produced by S. chromofuscus NRRL 15098 are designated A-58365 factors A, B, and C. These factors and the method of their production are described in copending application serial No. 409,763 filed this even date.